Groups of articles, such as bottles and cans, are commonly packaged and sold in multi-pack carriers. Typically, the carrier is formed from a blank of paperboard or similar foldable sheet material, which is then wrapped around the group of articles. The carton generally comprises two sidewalls foldably connected to a top wall and a bottom wall. The ends of the carton are left open. To stabilize the articles within the carton, the sidewalls can contain openings adjacent the top wall for receiving a portion of the tops of the articles and openings adjacent the bottom wall for receiving a portion of the base of the articles.
A common concern with existing multi-pack carriers is the need to create a comfortable grip that will also eliminate the formation of stress concentration areas which cause a carton to tear under the weight of the articles. Such cartons may contain finger holes in the top panel for lifting and carrying the carton by the thumb and a finger. One problem associated with carrying the carton in this fashion is the tendency of the carton to tear at or near the finger holes due to the concentration of stress. Alternatively, such cartons may lack finger holes, in which case the carton is picked-up and carried by the flat edges of the top wall of the carton. There are at least two problems with carrying the carton in this fashion. The first problem is the tendency of the corners of the carton to tear due to formation of stress concentration areas at or near the corners of the carton. The second problem is that carrying the carton by the flat edges of the top wall is awkward and uncomfortable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier with a grasping and handling feature which eliminates the formation of concentrated stress areas while providing a comfortable grip for the consumer.